The Analytical Core provides support to Center Investigators for the application of modern methods of synthesis and analysis to their projects. The Core also functions as a resource in the development of new analytical procedures, with particular emphasis on the use of mass spectrometry. Methods that are available for structural analysis include fast atom bombardment mass spectrometry, desorption chemical ionization, high resolution mass spectrometry and linked scanning techniques and high resolution gas chromatography mass spectrometry. Quantitative analysis of trace amounts of complex lipid-derived mediators can be carried out using highly sensitive methods based on stable isotope dilution negative ion chemical ionization mass spectrometry. The application of these diverse methodologies will greatly enhance the ability of the Center Investigators to carry out their proposed projects. It is envisaged that during the course of their proposed studies new exciting directions of research will emerge. The Analytical Core will provide expertise that will help to facilitate such possibilities. Furthermore, the presence of a well equipped synthetic laboratory will allow the synthesis of otherwise unavailable compounds to be carried out. The Analytical Core has in the past developed analytical methods, carried out structural studies and has enabled Center Investigators to access highly sophisticated instrumentation. In addition, it has provided Center Investigators with a number of otherwise inaccessible synthetic standards. It is envisaged that the Core will continue to function in these roles in the future.